Kids
by grlquit46
Summary: Imagine your favorite Rurouni Kenshin characters way back to when they were still kids. They are studying, still in kindergarten and also, they stil know how to fall inlove! Enjoy this fic!


_Hello! This is GRLQUIT at your service!! Haha! I finally got some chance to…type something that could be cute! Ever imagine your favorite RK characters in kindergarten or as little toddlers? Well, this just came into my mind, so…hope you guys would like this! flahes a smile_

_Disclaimer: I don't own RK!_

**Kids**

**PartI**

RRIINNNG!!!

The bell rang for the next activity. The little rugrats scrambled towards the front to see what their teacher was discussing. Their sensei, Mizuka was standing near the blackboard, a hand was up and holding a piece of colored chalk. She waited for the kids to get their seats then she smiled at each sweetly.

"Ok, kids!" Mizuka-sensei started, placing her hands behind her. "Let me teach you a song, is that fine?"

"Yey!" Kaoru squeaked, throwing her hands high in the air.

"That would be nice, Mizuka-dono." Kenshin nodded.

Mizuka smiled at the two, then she turned around, writing the lyrics of an old kindergarten song she once knew when she was little. She still remembers this song, since her mother used to hush her to sleep using this lullaby/song.

The little squirt were watching their teacher write something at the board. Something brewed up to their heads, they couldn't understand what was written.

Kenshin was sitting beside Kaoru who was beside Misao who was beside Aoshi. Behind Misao was Soujiro who was beside Ayumi (or Yumi!) that was beside Shishio. Sano sat beside Kenshin, on his left, sucking on a flavored lollipop that he had for snack earlier. They whispered to their seatmates about the language they couldn't read.

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked his seatmate, tapping her innocently on the shoulder. "Can you understand the thing written up there?" Kenshin pointed to the board, which was now full of Hiragana and Katakana characters.

The raven-haired girl turned to the redhead and smiled. "I don't understand what Mizuka-neechan is writing, Kenshin." She replied, cheerfully. Her sapphire blue orb eyes sparkled as she gave another sweet smile that escaped once more from her lips. "Do you?"

Kenshin shook his head and gave another smile, another childish voice erupted from his lips. "I wish I could, Kaoru-dono."

"Me too, Kenshin….me too."

Their cute and small eyes stared at each other, trying to see what was deep inside their hearts. What the truth was, Kenshin liked Kaoru and so did Kaoru like him back. Just as Kenshin was to tell her how he feels towards her, Sano began to grab him by the neck at the crook of his arm. A lollipop was in his mouth, in his favorite flavor, lemon.

"Hey, Kenshin buddy!" Sano grinned, "Can you understand what sensei is writing?"

Kenshin shook his head and gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I don't Sano." Kenshin giggled.

Sano nodded and began to pull the lollipop out of his mouth by the plastic stick. "I see…" Then he faced Kaoru, who was just looking at him with those blue eyes. "How about you, Jou-chan?"

Kaoru shook her head and simply repeated what Kenshin had told him.

"Ok."

Then, Mizuka-sensei finished writing the song on the board. She rewarded her self with a wipe of her brow then she settled the chalk on the box that was on her desk. She took her seat and moved it towards the front so that the students could see her. Her desk was on the far left corner of the classroom, so it didn't bother what the students could see.

"This is named Birds and the Trees." Mizuka-sensei began, "Does this sound familiar?"

Not a head nodded. They couldn't understand the writings on the board so on the addition to that, their head could ache.

"Ok…" Mizuka-sensei smiled, "So, why don't we stand up and I'll teach you kids how this song goes…"

An hour later, the last bell rang. The children began to ran to the play pen, of course escorted by their respective teachers. The pen wasn't like those ordinary places where kids stay when they wait for their parents. It was something like a playground enough for 200 kids to stay. All they do there is play until their parents come….after a few minutes.

The equipment there wasn't enough. There was a grassy ground and a cement ground, one where the small houses are in. Those small houses are where the girls could play, inside where their favorite dolls and toys.

Soujiro, Yumi and Shishio were in the swing, playing along the way as they kept on babbling stuff about the butterflies that fluttered by. Sano was with Aoshi, who was trying to ignore Misao's voice.

However, Kenshin was with Kaoru. The girl was cradling a doll, red hair and he almost looked like Kenshin.

"This doll is really like you, Kenshin!" Kaoru grinned, holding the doll up. "But it's cuter."

'Cuter?' Kenshin pouted silently, 'If only you know, Kaoru-dono!'

"Yes it is indeed, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin told her calmly, trying to smile. "What is the doll's name?"

Kaoru settled the doll down to her lap, taking it keenly by it arms and making it dance. Her head lolled in confusion, thinking of such a name to give to her favorite doll. "I haven't give him a name yet." She replied, moving the arms up and down.

"Oh, it's a boy?" Kenshin asked, patting the dancing doll on it's head. "I'll try to think of something, Kaoru-dono."

"Ok, Kenshin…I'll wait for that."

Sano sat on the ground, trying to crumble the pieces of the candy in his mouth. He was getting irritated with his bangs that his Uncle had him cut. He listened lazily to Misao's stories, his eyes on the swing.

"Aoshi!" Misao pouted, "You are not listening to my stories!"

Aoshi was the coolest among the students. A lot of kindergarten girls wished to make friends with him and they also want a peck on their cheeks from himself. "I'm sorry, Misao…tell me that again." Aoshi told her, his blue cold eyes looking straight at her.

Misao smiled, blowing the bang that almost covered her forehead. "Thank you, Aoshi." She grinned. "What part shall I begin with?"

Sano rolled his eyes in boredom and then crossed his arms. "Just say something useful, Misao!" the rooster grumbled, "Rather than about your Granddad or something!"

Misao glared at Sano, how dare he say something about her favorite grandfather. "He is not something, Sano!" she spat, "He is the greatest!!"

Sano rolled his eyes again and bit on the last bit of candy in his mouth. "Yeah, right!"

Misao's eyebrows knitted angrily, her fists had clenched as if she wished to punch Sano in the face for talking too much. "Why? What does your dumb Uncle Sagara do? Sit around?!" the girl was about to get mad.

It caught the rooster's attention, he quickly glared at the weasel girl. How dare her!! "He doesn't sit around like your granddad Okita you know!?" Sano protested, fighting the fact that his Uncle was way better that Misao's grand father.

"Oh yeah? Then tell me!!!"

"Kenji."

"Huh?"

"That could be a nice name for this doll, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin replied, taking the doll from Kaoru's hands and began to pat the doll. Kaoru lolled her head left and right, thinking that the name could be great for the doll too!

"Ok, then Kenji it is!" she stood up, hands on hips. "Thank you, Kenshin!" Kaoru began to hug the redhead. What the tanuki doesn't notice is that she was hugging Kenshin too tight.

"Kaoru-dono…." Kenshin mumbled. Then he fell into a heap of Kaoru's arms, his image was swirly and dizzy.

A cry was then heard, it alerted some of the students. "Ah!" Kaoru screamed, "Kenshin has fainted!!!"

------

_Whew! I just made that story and I hope you guys would really like this ok? Hehe!! Haha!! grins_

_Please give me a very good review! Ha!_


End file.
